


A Letter to a Friend

by EscapedMinds



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapedMinds/pseuds/EscapedMinds
Summary: Bruce Wayne needs to quiet his guilt. He leaves a letter to Clark. (After bvs)





	A Letter to a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back into writing, so these are good practice. Anyway so this is an oldie i never typed up.

Standing in the shade was a quiet sentinel. Watching and waiting, for the moment when everyone left the funeral. When the last of them Lois Lane, finally left he emerged from the shadow. He silently walked closer, his walk resembled a man on death row. Although he attempted to redeem himself to him in the last hours, he couldn’t shake the guilt. The guilt that he aided in his inevitable death. When he reached the grave, a single white flower fell from his hand. 

“I’m sorry, If only I wasn’t consumed by hatred. Throughout the years with all of the pain and agony I’ve seen, I’ve become blind to the idea that there might be some good left in this world. “ In his pocket was a silver beacon of hope. Somewhere deep in his heart, he believed that perhaps not all light can be extinguished. He dropped down an envelope in case that his heart was right, and that there could be some good left. 

Hours later a groan came from inside the casket. Clark rose from the dead healed enough to function but not back to his full capacity. When he broke open the casket he struggled to climb out of the grave. On his second attempt he saw from the corner of his eye a white rose and an envelope. He grabbed them and made his ascent. At the surface he collapsed, soaking in the warm rays. Every time he revived it was always nothing short but a miracle to him. That feeling of renewal, the sun shining on him, the cool breeze brushing past his skin. 

Moments later he remembered the envelope in his hand, nothing on it but a single bat shape on the back. 

“Dear Clark Kent,  
Even if there is only the slimmest chance of you returning to life I needed to write this letter to you. Long ago I had thought I banished all hope from my soul. But it seems when I think of you the smallest glimpse of it returns. I wish I could’ve known you better in life. Until now I only knew of superman, of what he could do, but never the man underneath. I had said to you once that you were no man. I believe I was projecting myself onto you. You are more human than I can expect myself to ever be. If you do read this letter know this. I am on a mission to redeem myself to you. I will not fail you in death when I have failed you in life. I am acquiring the whereabouts of others like you and I to form a team. From now on if something like this were to happen again, the sole responsibility of earth will not only be yours to bare. I wish I had taken the time to know you Clark. And I hope you will find it somewhere to forgive me. Even if I am undeserving of it.  
Sincerely,  
Bruce Wayne


End file.
